


[Podfic] afterparty (aftermath)

by nickelmountain



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Party, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's kissing everyone tonight, or at least everyone who'll let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] afterparty (aftermath)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [afterparty (aftermath)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/446605) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



[](http://s1195.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/Avengersafterpartyaftermath_zps1eb122bf.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:07:18 

_**Music:** Stars and Sons, by Broken Social Scene_

**[mp3](https://app.box.com/s/bu8u9okc0fj3ubpmpp91) || [m4b](https://app.box.com/s/bti83d204z67rydinodi) **

_Streaming available through mp3 link._


End file.
